Orange Jelly (A different take on Orange Marmalade) :D
by SharpshooteReza
Summary: Orange Marmalade is a drama one of my friends suggested to watch. So, I did. then decided to make a small fanfiction about it since I thought up a unique idea.
1. Unity

Vampire era 2000

The days are peaceful and quiet, while the nights are busy and loud. Technology devoloping in a unbelievable rate with no signs of damper in the near future. Incredible medical advancements in the past couple of years after some ground breaking and utterly unbelievable discoveries. Truly the peak of Vampire Kingdom. A kingdom of love, happiness and peace...ONLY for the Vampires.

Vampire era 2019

The hallway crowded with University fresshmen, all seeking out their classrooms. Jae-Min rushed through the crowd ticking off some of the bullies in the process. Everyone glanced at him as he passed by. Not only because he was being insensitive but also because his human aroma reached everyone's nostrils.

Jae-min just couldn't shake off the thoughts about the train incident earlier. Who would've thought that a vampire would try to bite his nape on the very first day of his Uni life? And a very cute girl at that. Granted she was probably asleep, but that didn't change anything, at least for Jae-min. Currently his concern were his classmates from college(Bully Vampires). He desperately prayed no one notices him in the crowd. Not because he was scared, but because he was tired.

His classroom was enourmous. Sitting down his eyes explored the surroundings with interest. Long high pillars with designs of many unknown figures. Jae-min gussed they were the devine Blood Hound (Vampire God's) familiars or something near thoose lines. Although it was like 8 pm, he was sleepy like a nightshift gatekeeper. "The bright light should prevent me from sleeping." he thought as he sunk his head on his " Human Reserved Desk", the only one in the room. Time to time he would peek from under his arms to check if any Prof. "Cold Vampire" had entered the room yet. Although he saw many "Cold Vampires", none of them was a professor. Jae-min closed his eyes and revised how he got here, from the very beginning.

Vampire era 1996

The Vampires are the single most intelligent bio-form of the planet Earth with no other creature rivaling them. This is a peaceful time for these facinating beings. They have managed to keep the world free of war for the 50th year as of 96. But they had no idea about the absolute madacascar of a change about to happen in the near future.

Vampire era 1998

A dead body of an animal was discovered near the Grand Canyon. This creature had the exact same build as a Vampire. However, it was not one. It was missing its wings and the special canine teeth. This event was later deemed as false rumors by the government officials across the world which only attracted the curious. The Grand Canyon was full of people who wanted to know the answer. Soon enough, the truth came into limlight. But at the cost of a million lives. Not Vampires, but humans.

1770 AD

The Vampire nation and Humanity fell into war after a series of shady and sensitive incidents regarding religion, land and spies. It was around this time, the long separated neighbour species rediscovered some things their ancistors didnt pass on. During this war, the Vampires noticed that their body reacted to human blood. Almost like it was some kind of holy substance. Some Vampires couldn't fight the temptation, they consumed it.

Drinking human blood would give them immunity against sunlight for some time along with fast and rapid healing.

Flipping the coin, humans also found the Vampire's weakness, Silver.

But humans eventually lost the war. Only a third of the total population remained. The Vampires had the plan to kill every human, but it was nullified and a new picture was painted. The Vampires understood that killing the humans would mean no human blood will be left. So, they made human their slaves.

It was a quite fitting relationship, the Vampires would drink animal blood while the humans ate the wastes. Vampires worked overnight while humans cleaned up their mess next morning. This continued for century or so till the human collected enough silver. How? they used to take advantage of the sunlight and Vampire's weakness against it. They excavated several mines throughout the span of 100 years and they did it without any machineries. Quite impressive.

Vampires could sense silver ores. So, they deserted those places and named them the "Dark territory". No Vampire dared to cross to those lands. But the humans, they could. And they did.

Winter 1876

The Vampires of noble blood were stabbed with chunks of silver in their sleep. The nasty humans killed every Vampires they could find. The world was in the verge of another brutal war.

But a miracle happened, a young girl by the name Wilhelmina and a fine young Royal named Dracula showed the world that humans and vampires could be united too.

After this part of the story, everything became a haze. Humans apparently went missing and weird enough, Vampires forgot about them. Almost as if they didn't exist. All of this leads back to 1998 when all of a sudden a silly human decided to kill himself inside Vampire territory. Sure the government tried to hide it, but no one could stop the truth from being revealed. It's a shame the government decided to open up only after the the millitary decided to raid the Grand Canyon. We found out that this new species is actually much older than ours and they were hiding away in the places deserted by our gods. (Aka Dark territory). And now after a weird turn of events, another pair of Dracula and Mina (I mean Donald Drac and Hillary Cliff) showed up and Vampires and Human are now living in the same society. Oh there is a war to come. If not between the Vampires and the humans but me and the only other human in the ROOM!"

Jae Min woke up, he looked around and at last his eyes met with the professor. His hair was long and wavy on the sides and his face was a cold color. He was tall and lean and most of all, his eyebrows were bent the opposite direction.

"I warn you human. Don't make this class your last."

Jae-Min was used to the bullying. He always attended prestigious Vampire schools because of his step father (Who is a Vampire). Well, he wasn't supposed to relive the ordeal again but he didn't have a choice. The life of the first boy is tough, especially when they send you to a Vampire University with recommendation. Jae-Min exhaled a sigh and rest his face on his palm. He could feel everyone's vision at him, probably complaining about how weird his fashion sense was. Well, he thought, if you guys don't even know what a beanie is that's your problem. All you ever wear is black matte robes.

He tried focusing on the lecture, but it went overhead. At this point he couldn't even leave. He locked his eyes to the board and set his imagination free. Some minutes fly by as suddenly the door blasts open and a girl barges in.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She immediately covered her mouth realizing how loud she had just screamed.

The professor continued on his lecture as the girl noticed Jae-Min staring at her in _anger_? She couldn't tell. She uncomfortably avoided his eyes and tried to walk past him, but the Professor interrupted the action.

"Girl, you may sit beside the human."

The Professor had a evil smug on his face while the whole room started to echo small conversations overlapping each other. Jae-Min stood up and asked "Why!?" alongside with the girl. The Professor dropped his smile and kept on staring at them.

The girl eventually gave up and sat down beside Jae-Min while complaining about royalty or something. Jae-Min noticed she was wearing normal human clothes which was quite rare to see.

"Missed the station?"

The girl looked at Jae-Min with suspicion all over her face.

Whisper* "Stalker..."

Jae-Min's head dropped on the desk with a huge bang capturing the room's attention.

"How'd it get to that conclusion? and more like, remember the people you try to bite. jeez "

"Bite?"

She looked attacked and confused at the same time.

"I didn't do-"

"Oh yeah of course, you were sleeping.*sigh* Just to let you know, at the train you tried to bite off my neck while you were asleep.

Her face slowly turned away as she pressed on the side of the bench.

"Not even a sorry? You Vampires sure are-"

Jae-Min noticed her cheeks were slowly turning red, so he stopped.

Looking at her he realized again how pretty she was. She had deep brown hair, bright red lips, brilliant eyes, he kept on staring at her for the moment.

"So, what's your name?"

"I thought you guys hated us Vampires."

"You don't seem to despise us though?" *Pointing at her clothing.

She tucked her hands between her thighs and streched her skirt.

"Yeah well... They're at least better than a black robe."

"I'm Baek Ma-ri."

"Hmmmmmmmmm...?"

"What?"

"No just thinking, a normal name for a change. Most of the Vampires I meet have names like "I hate Silver the third" or something."

Ma-ri smiled and kept in her laughter.

"True. The Royals have names like that. Not us though, we prefer symmetry."

Jae-min bulged his eyebrows and tried to understand what she meant.

"Anyways, as we are in the same class... lets get along."

Jae-min approached his hand for a handshake but Ma-ri refused.

"People are watching..."

"Cmon as a punishment to what you did this morning."

Jae-min reached for her hand and forced a handshake which made Ma-ri's cheeks go red... again.

"To unity."

**END**


	2. Reality

'War... is it a good thing?'

'No'

'Is it a bad thing?'

'Most certainly.'

'Then why is the world in such chaos?'

'Because'

'Because?'

'War is inevitable.'

Vampire era_2028

Jae Min woke up from his nightmare. He was panting very hard. A loud harsh voice from across the room startled him.

"Get up already! The sector commander will be here soon."

The tall and muscular man with a solider uniform made sure Jae Min was awake, then closed the heavy metal door behind him.

It was a small room with two double decker beds, a desk and a sealed circular window. A design common with ship cabins. But they were not in a ship. It was a bunker. A war bunker.

'Nightmare becomes reality'

"Report!"

The commander, along with all the sqadron leaders, stood infront of the assembly. The sun was scorching overhead after the morning PT.

Jae Min along with his squad lined up.

"Sir! The sectors 3 to 8 are all clear as of 2400. The bogeys were recovered along with all the stolen weaponaries and 30 kilos of silver. We've succeeded to capture some hostages who are currently being investigated. The other commanders were late for report today. Sir!"

The commander pulled out an envelope from his breast pocket and tore open the seal. He studied what was inside and gave each of the papers a quick peek. At last he put the papers back and slipped the envelope in his pocket.

"I just read the reports from other commanders. We did it boys. Half of South Korea is in our hands. "

A moment of silence passed as the commander tried to find the right words. At last his moustache curved up the opposite direction.

"Bring out the alcohol boys! We are going to have a party tonight!"

'The reality...'

The interrogation dept. Sector - 5

Jae Min came in for his routine schedule. He hated interrogation. But to his misfortune, he was surprisingly good at it. (He didn't like torture, instead he would just talk to the captives. His charmspeak somehow always fooled the vampires. Most of them at least.) The commander had put him in charge of the department. _Better than direct warfare. _He thought. Today was quite different however. He was in a rush. He had to confirm something. Something that had been eating away his heart since the morning. He basically jumped down the ladder to the underground tunnel and nearly twisted his ankles. But he didn't slow down.

"Aww man... It's been SO long since the war started. I've been sick of eating rations."

"You've said it. Tonight, Imma drink till I'm dead!"

'Reality is often harsh'

Jae Min squeezed through the pair. After a couple of sharp turns through the slim corridors, Jae Min reached Division - 3. The Captive droms. Aka. Torture cell.

'... painful ...'

Jae Min started look through the cells frantically.

_Please don't be true. Please don't be true. Please don't be true!!!_

'... heartbreaking ...'

Suddenly he stopped infront of one. He wanted to divert his vision, but he couldn't. His eyeballs went bloodshot in a matter of seconds. He leaned back on the wall behind. Inside the cell was a girl resting her back against the opposite wall. Her eyes were glowing gold through the shadow and her tangled and uneven hair. Her hands tied up with sharp nylon ropes, which had opened up some wounds. Her "human" clothes were torn up and soiled with stains of blood and mud. She was still breathing, but her eyes were not functional anymore. She flinched her body and looked up straight at Jae Min. She tried to say something, but she had lost her voice. Probably during interrogation. Anyone other than Jae Min wouldn't even have a second thought before cutting off a finger or two. She kept on whistling through her throat. At last a voice came out.

"Min... Jae.. Min"

She extended her tied up hands towards him but only managed to get another burn mark from the silver bars.

'...and unbareable...'

"It's... It's me"

Jae Min's cheek overflowed with saltwater. He dropped on the ground with his eyes fixated on her.

"Ma Ri..."

Jae Min said with all of his hopes lost. She kept on trying to reach out, but Jae Min knew she couldn't touch him anymore. Not with all the silver alloy that was imprinted inside his skin.

Ma Ri started to cry. She let her feelings flow directly out of her chest. The cry of sorrow, pain and for help. The truest form of all cries. Her damaged voice echoed through the hallways. And. Through the hollow inside Jae Min's heart. They mourned together while the bunker was getting livelier as night approached.

Jae Min's face unconciously smiled as he mocked himself.

"heh...Unity"


	3. Hope

Jae Min's mind started flooding with memories he shared with Ma Ri... Her taste in music, fasion, lifestyle... everything was so human. Why did this have to happen? Why is war the only answer? Jae Min realized why his ancistors kept away from meeting with Vampires. Vampires and Humans are so similar. Maybe that is why they can't stand each other. Pride guides both of them. Jae Min wanted to know why nature let both of these species survive.

Vampire era_2028

Ma Ri had settled down inside her cell. She had been screaming for the past hour. Her energy was finally depleted. She was now lying down on the floor with almost dried up streams of water flowing from her eyes. Her breathing was faster, but more timid. Her fingers twitched from time to time. Her bright lips were bleeding and her face was burned at several places. Jae Min wanted to know what she was thinking about. Could he ever get close to what she had on her mind then?

(So, beautiful... So, very beautiful.)

Jae Min remembered about the date they had planned. The day before War was declared. They knew they probably didnt have much time together. So, they wanted to spend their time wisely. But fate didn't grant them any more time. Jae Min could still recall Ma Ri's glee when Jae Min asked her out. Oh the lovely brilliant eyes.

Jae Min pulled out his knife and started digging out the small cylinders made of silver alloy from under his skin. He had a blank stare to the ceiling the whole time.

The pretty pink cheeks, the soothing long hair, the happiest smile in the world.

Jae Min didn't even twitch while his knife went in and out of his bleeding hand and the small pieces hit the floor with a sharp and reverbing sound.*

Jae Min remembered her blushing the first time they met. How cute.

Jae Min crawled towards the cell and pressed his face through the bars.

"Ma Ri? Can you hear me? Can you come here?"

Ma Ri wasted no time. Jae Min could see her struggling to get up. She fought against her own body and slowly dragged herself towards him. Her cries were audible again. Thin squeaks and heavy breathing. Jae Min reached out his hand towards her. She grabbed it like a magnet. She pushed her cheeks on his palms.

"Jae Min... Jae Min."

Ma Ri kept on crying.

Jae Min widened his eye to see her clearly.

Oh how wonderful, how brilliant... how... depressing and sad*

"Thank you."

Jae Min fit his other hand through the gap with his knife. His eyes popped a few more veins. Ma Ri was prepared too. Her cries slowly faded and she smiled directly at him.

"Goodbye"

Slash*

Blood started gushing out, Ma Ri felt the warm blood on her face as her smile quickly faded.

May this sacrifice be useful.*

Jae min pushed his wounded wrist on Ma Ri's lips. Ma Ri struggled heavily, but Jae Min had grabbed her too tightly. She helpessly chugged down her lovers "life" in the form of this unbelievably sweet yet painfully bitter soup called blood. Ma Ri kept on struggling, she kept on trying to stop it, but she was too weak. Jae Min kept on saying.

"I am sorry... Please forgive me, please... please."

Ma Ri's cries kept on playing in the background. Her screams only made sound through her nose as if she was being suffocated. A sound Jae Min never wanted to hear. Her hands kept on slamming and punching Jae Min, but her strength wasn't even close to being enough to break through his final attempt to make things right.

Ma Ri's vision slowly started to fade in. The corridor behind Jae Min was lit up with bulbs which made it hard to see Jae Min's face. But she could make out the silouhette of his face, struggling to smile. As if he was trying his best to give Ma Ri a comforting sendoff.

After about 30 seconds, Ma Ri finally overpowered Jae Min and pushed his hand out. As much as she wanted to scream, she kept it to herself. Instead, she used that energy to tear a part of her clothes and tigntly tie over Jae Min's wound. She rapidly started healing and gaining strength. She immideately trying to break open the silver bars. She took the shackles from her legs, which wasn't a silver alloy, and started banging against what looked like a weak bar. Ma Ri's power kept on rising. Finally, she broke a few loose and squeezed out of the cell. Jae Min was only half concious at that point. Ma Ri picked him up without any problem. At this time, her body was fully healed and she was feeling way better than before. Though only physically.

Jae Min clearly understood he had accomplished his final wish to save Ma Ri. He was ready to go. He only smiled to himself. His jaws hurt because of the unimagined pressure between his teeth, but his cheeks were stretched upwards. He slowly lost conciousness as Ma Ri carried him through the unending corridor. Ahh... finally. I can g-

"Jae Min!"

The call of his lover.

"Please wait a little bit more."

He forced his eyes open.

"We will be free."

Hope huh?

Funny how you say that... I'm in though.


End file.
